Talk:Doraemon (Missing 1973 Anime Series)/@comment-34816247-20180324133536
Part 3 Episode 9 Until now, I didn't thought that my face seems to be a manga, but is this really me?" says Nobita. "Yes, this is your true figure." replies the Flattery Mirror. A mysterious mirror that whispers in Nobita. That mirror was a Flattering Mirror that mirrors everyone in beauty form. "When you see something like this, it's pretty cool, but not really" says Doraemon. Doraemon takes the mirror and puts it on his pocket. "Hey! Doraemon, lend me that mirror." demands Nobita. "It's useless, it's useless, it's useless!" yells Doraemon. While they were arguing they hit the mirror stand. "Don't get rampant in the house! Well! Mirror stand! What will you do!?" says Mom. "Doraemon is bad, please put that mirror in place of the broken mirror." says Nobita. "Well, do you have a mirror, Doraemon?" asks Mom. "Well, that, I guess you have it, that, that, what is..." says Doraemon. He took the responsibilty of destroying the mirror stand of the house. Then, Mom was reflected on the mirror as a super beautiful mother. "Your beauty, woman is the best of the world" says the Flattering Mirror. "Oh, that's right", replied Mom. "In addition, it will be more beautiful if you hair your hair well." says the Flattering Mirror. "I'll go to the hairdresser!" says a flattered Mom. Nobita takes away the mirror in that gap and looks at himself in the mirror in the backyard. Later, Nobita called Shizuka and even Botako to use the mirror. Doraemon noted that the children will not come home even if it gets dark. He found Nobita captivated by Flattering Mirror at the backyard. Instantly he took the mirror and replaced it with another mirror. Nobita peeps into the mirror, there is a distorted face with cubism also a deep blue. "Gee! Where is this me?" asked Nobita, scared. "Yes, this your face" said a Fake Mirror. "I replaced it with a fake mirror" says Doraemon Angry kids crush stones on the mirror and break it into pieces. "Oh, oh, I'm disappointed." says Nobita. "It is true." says Suneo. "Man, not a face, both of you do not have to be disappointed. Well, I still need to work hard." says Shizuka. They looked at each other's face and caught a sigh. Episode 10 Mom and Dad, who dinner together on a wedding anniversary, start to talk about the opportunity of marriage between them is the proposal of he or she. It eventually developed to a fight. Doraemon and Nobita go to the proposal site on time machine immediately. Further incidents of misunderstanding occurred. In this way the two will not get married. That means Nobita's birth will not occur! Doraemon looks at impatient Nobita. Put out a man and a woman robot, transform them into Mom and Dad, and keep a relationship between the two. The mystery of the two proposals was able to be solved in this way. Episode 11 Nobita is disgusted because Suneo made fun of him again. Doraemon wants to discipline Suneo with a Voodoo Camera. He took it. When you take a photograph, a doll comes out instead of a picture. A horrible camera whose doll also acts on the person. Although Doraemon was trying to take Suneo's doll, he abandoned as it was "too cruel". "I will not use such a horrible tool, I will throw away the camera in the trash can and leave". Not knowing that, Nobita picked up the camera and tried taking three people: Doraemon, Dad, and Mom. He gave Shizuka-chan a doll that appeared. Shizuka thought that it wasn't cute so she gave it to Botako. She started to play the "Doctor" game. During the game, Botako wanted to cut Doraemon's doll's neck. The soonest as possible, Doraemon started to suffer. To make things worse, Suneo passed by, "I will make it cremate at once", he said and he put a doll figure on fire. Suneo who saw Doraemon that fell down due to the heat saw the secret of the doll and playfully played with it. Doraemon, saved by Nobita, makes a doll of Suneo and Botako and enters revenge. Episode 12 Dad now has a love for lottery hobby, today is also the day of the winning announcement, but Mom knows the hobby. The amount of wasted money spent in lottery is now 50,000 yen. Mom finally got angry. Doraemon and Nobita look at Dad who gets nervous, at least trying to get money back just for waste. They will try to buy the ticket of the win number returning to the past in the time machine. Nobita found the ticket for the first 6 million yen. He will try to buy it but he forgot the wallet, In a hurry he will return to taking it but someone will buy it due to the difference in the paper. Who bought it? It was Dad who bought it! They returned to the present and reported it to Mom. They all started a crazy dance. When Dad came, they asked just for confirmation. "Let's stop it right now", he said and throw it to a bonfire in the garden.